


Boys Locker Room

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: In which you and Shawn are sneaking around.





	Boys Locker Room

“Shawn,” I gasp in an attempt to regain my breath and tug at the dark roots of his devilish hair. 

He hums against my neck, warm tongue grazing over the tender skin before he places an open-mouthed kiss on it and finally; his eyes meet mine.

I regain my breath again, pursing my lips whilst staring at his. 

They were pink and swollen, the skin around them was wet, my dark lipstick smudged on his chin and just below his nose. 

My eyes trail up his face; his once honey-drizzled eyes were now dark, full of passion and lust.

“We’re gonna get caught out here.” I finally speak, my voice a hoarse whisper and I find myself losing more control by the second at the sight of his bottom lip being dragged between his teeth.

Without saying a word, his hand wraps around my wrist. 

He storms from our current place against the lockers and toward the end of the hall with me rushing behind him, trying to rub my thighs together in the process in an attempt to get some friction.

Excitement boils through my blood as he drags me toward a darker corner, pinning me against the wall of the boys’ locker room. 

Shawn flushes his body against mine, heavy breathes against my neck as his nose trails across my jaw.

My head rolls back in pleasure, heavy pants escaping my parted lips as he peppers my jaw with open-mouthed kisses, his grip on my waist tightening; fingers pressing harshly against the bare skin beneath my shirt.

His left hand retracts from my waist, leaning across the wall and gripping the door handle before he pushes it open and ushers the both of us into the boys’ locker room - his body never leaving mine, lips never leaving my neck.

“Are we really gonna do this in the boys’ locker room?” I pant excitedly. 

I grip the back of his shirt, tugging at the short hairs on the nape of his neck; earning a grunt of confirmation.

“I have twenty minutes to make you cum. Think I can do it?” Shawn questions cockily, the smirk on his face pressing against my collarbone. 

I groan at his words, growing more and more sexually frustrated by the second.

“Nineteen minutes now.” I tease with a smirk, his body tensing against mine before he pulls his face away from my heaving chest. 

His once amber eyes were now dark, pupils almost consuming him as he pants heavily.

“Then I guess I better get to work.”

Without another second, Shawn’s lips were ravishing mine - hands roaming my body before he tears my blouse from my upper body; buttons scattering against the tiled floor, fabric pooling by our feet.

I don’t even have time to be pissed before he pushes my body against the shower wall, his heaving body towering over mine.

“You know, I’ve always loved your hair wet.” He smirks, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

He answers my confusion almost immediately, but not with words. Instead, he reaches for the knob beside us; twisting it left as a gush of cold water sprayed over my body; hair wetting in the process.

A squeal escapes my lips, my whole body jumping into Shawn’s chest at the uncomfortable feeling of the cold water trickling down my back.

A dark chuckle escapes his lips before he presses me under the water again; hands pinning my wrists to the tiled wall whilst his lips attached to my chest.

“Shawn.” I pant eagerly, the burning in my lower abdomen only igniting something more within me.

Before I can control my movements, I spin us both around - Shawn’s back now plush against the wall as the water smothers his body - causing his shirt to cling to his chest and arms adoringly.

With a wicked smirk, I trace my tongue against his jaw, slowly tracing the bone until I reach his ear, dragging his earlobe between my teeth before a small giggle escapes my lips.

My lips wander back to his neck, his breathing hitching as I pepper the skin with open-mouthed kisses, before sucking lightly and nipping softly.

Quiet whimpers escape his lips as I continue my assault, which only fuels me further. 

The burning sensation between my thighs becoming too much to handle as I reach my hand between our bodies, rubbing his hardening member through the rough material of his wet jeans.

“Y/N, come on, quit teasing.” Shawn breathes his chest heaving at a fast rate. 

I acknowledge his request and detach my lips from his; sliding down his body until I balance on my knees.

Looking up at him through my lashes, a small smirk spreads across my lips. 

This had always been my favorite sight; watching him whither beneath my touch, moaning my name with no control of his words or body.

“Ho-ly shit.”

Without wasting another second, I loop my fingers through the waistband of his jeans, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down his legs, his boxers following suit; leaving his fully erect member to spring free.

I wet my lips at the sight, his red tip glistening with precum, which only causes the pooling in my panties to deepen. 

I swipe my tongue against his slit - a long groan of pleasure escaping Shawn’s lips before I gently wrap my lips around his member, siding my mouth down as far as I can and using my spare hand to palm the rest that wouldn’t fit.

“Fuck, baby. Just like that.”

I moan around his cock, the vibrations causing his head to spin as I bob my head up and down at a fast past - my tongue flattening and running up and down the base of his big cock.

“God, I love when you let me fuck your pretty little mouth.” I moan at his words, his cock twitching in my mouth at the sudden vibration of my moans and hums.

I clasp my thighs together, rubbing them against each other in an attempt to gain some kind of friction before I fully explode. 

His cock twitches in my mouth again as I hollow my cheeks which snaps something inside of him.

Shawn’s hand comes to the back of my head, gripping a fistful of my matted, wet hair and pushing my mouth further down his cock. 

I grip his hips from some stability as he rams himself into my mouth; hitting the back of my mouth with each thrust.

Long, strangled moans and profanities wander from his tongue as my eyes begin to water at the feeling of his long member sliding down my throat.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum.” Shawn cries but ceases all movement. 

He gently pulls my mouth away from his cock, a long trail of saliva and precum stringing from the tip of his throbbing dick to my lips.

He pulls me up to my feet, his lips crashing into mine before he quickly pulls away, the water now cascading down our trembling bodies. 

“I’m not cumming until you do.”

Shawn’s arms reach around my body, unclasping my bra as it falls to the ground, my nipples hardening as the water splashes against my breasts. 

In one swift motion, Shawn massages my breast, kneading it before latching his lips onto my hardened peak, sucking and tugging against it, causing my head to throw back and a string of profanities to roll of my tongue.

“This needs to go.” I tug at the hem of his soaking shirt, tearing it from his body and exposing his perfect physique to me.

“And so do these.” He grins, tugging my skirt and panties off and throwing them across the locker room. 

I whimper at the feeling of being completely exposed to him, but that all quickly changes when he spins us around, pinning me against the wall and I find myself feeding off the power and lust his body radiates.

“Shawn, come on,” I whine breathlessly, arching my body into his chest as he tuts at my actions.

“I would ask if you’re horny, but I can feel your arousal dripping onto my leg,” Shawn smirks, rubbing his thigh between my legs as a howl of pleasure erupts from my chest.

“Baby, we’re gonna get caught.” I moan, bucking my pussy against his leg, satisfying the ever growing need of friction.

“That makes it all the more fun.”

Shawn wraps his arms around my waist, hoisting me from the ground as I wrap my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. 

His rough hands find my ass as they grab and smack against the now stinging skin before he slams me against the wall again.

“Now I’m gonna fuck your tight little cunt until you’re screaming for me to stop.”

I almost cum at his words before he teases my entrance with his tip, excitement rushing through my veins.

“You’re all talk but no show,” I whisper into his ear tauntingly, nipping his earlobe before he pushes his cock into my dripping pussy, a filthy moan escaping my lips.

“Oh fuck, Shawn!” I scream, my nails clawing down his bare back as one hand leaves my ass, grabbing a fist full of my hair and tugging my head back.

“You like that baby? You like when I fuck you like this?” He questions, thrusting into me deliciously as my body shakes with pleasure.

My hips rock into his, his cock digger deeper into my dripping pussy as I hold onto his broad shoulders for as much support as possible.

Shawn’s eyes darken at the view before him. 

I was pressed against the wall, tits bouncing as water splashes down my chest. 

This was his favorite sight and I knew it. 

He knew I knew it.

His thrusts begin to deepen the more he pulls me closer. 

He hitches one leg further up his body and pushes into me at a completely new angle; hitting spots I didn’t even know I had.

“Yes, yes! Right there! Oh, baby, I’m gonna cum.” I scream uncontrollably, my hand coming between or sweating bodies to rub small circles against my clit, sending me over the edge.

I scream out in pleasure and my walls clench around his throbbing dick, earning a grunt from Shawn. 

His eyes divert from my chest to my pussy, watching himself slide in and out with ease as I cum all over his dick, moaning filthily at the feeling.

“Oh fuck, Shawn.” His dick twitches inside me, thrusting a few more times before he quickly pulls out and pumps his cock a few times. 

I fall to my knees, wrapping my lips around him as he pumps himself a few more times, hot spurts of cum shooting down my throat as his dick twitches in pleasure.

I lick my licks, pulling away and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

Shawn’s chest heaves heavily as light moans escape his lips even after his orgasm.

He offers me a hand, pulling me to my feet and holding me in his embrace, playing with my matted hair and placing gentle kisses on my shoulder as we slowly come down from our highs.

“When are we gonna tell them?” I ask quietly, snuggling my face into the crook of his neck as he continues to play with my hair.

“Soon baby, with everything going on right now, it doesn’t seem like there’s ever a good time.” He sighs, now wrapping his arms around my small frame and keeping me close to him.

“You know I love you, right? He questions, causing me to smile up at him sleepily.

I nod my head, snuggling back into his chest, the warm water cascading over our bodies. 

"And you know I love you?” I question him back, pressing a kiss to his collarbone as he sighs happily. 

“I do now.”


End file.
